rhythmic gymnastics
by missnamis
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, un dia como cualquier otro, va a ver a su novia, Ino Yamanaka, en una competición, pero lo que el pelinegro no sabia esque tendrá que lidiar con sus pensamientos "puros" sobre la nueva gimnasta de competiciones.


Hola! Bueno, he querido subir esta historia que hace mucho tiempo que me rondaba por la cabeza, espero que os guste! ^ ^ Sin más que decir, os dejo con mi historia!

**Declaro: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia****: Puede Contener escenas Esta historia y fuertes Bastantes limones.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**gimnasia rítmica**

Cerro los ojos pesadamente. De nuevo su novia Tenía una competición de gimnasia rítmica, ¿Es que no paraba? De aquí para allá continuamente. Sí, su novia era muy buena en ese deporte, no por nada Fue A LOS Nacionales, ciertamente pero, se le Hacía algo pesado que Continuamente Estuviera haciendo competiciones en Cualquier Lugar.

Él era Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre más cotizado por las mujeres. Era alto, cuerpo muy bien formado, cabello negro, un tanto desordenado un juego con sus ojos rasgados onix. Contaba con 18 años y medio de edad. Realmente era el símbolo del sexo de todo Tokio, que era donde vivia.

¿Su novia? Pues, que decir. Era una preciosidad de mujer. Tenía el cabello largo, amarrado en una cola alta. Su pelo era dorado y sus ojos de un azul eléctrico que hipnotizaban. Tenía un cuerpo muy esbelto, piernas largas y torneadas (por todo el trabajo que Supone el deporte que practica) pechos generosos y de estatura alta. Ésta También Tenía la misma edad que su novio. Su nombre era Ino Yamanaka.

El pelinegro Giró su cabeza hacia el reloj q residía en la pared. Se Levantó pesadamente y cogió las llaves de su coche y de su apartamento. Cerro cuidadosamente la puerta y se Dirigió un su coche. Dentro Una vez, se Dirigió hacia el Pabellón de competiciones. Pudo por Aparco donde e ingreso en las primeras filas. Allí le Esperabán sus amigos. No es que tuvieran ninguna novia que hiciera gimnasia rítmica, pero para lo único que iban es para ver chicas en esos maillots ajustados Que se les colocaba todo a las muchachitas.

Sus pensamientos Fueron interrumpidos por una voz chillona.

-Teme! Ven aquí! Aquí! - Decía un hiperactivo rubio, haciendo señas A UN asiento de primera fila como si su vida dependiera de ello - Teme!!

-TKS! Naruto, no seas tan escandaloso, ¿quieres? - Realmente, a veces, le ponia de mal humor en unos Pocos segundos-Ya voy - dijo cerrando los ojos pesadamente.

-Ay, Teme! Tengo tantas ganas de verlas a todas haciendo sus ejercicios, con esos maillots ajustaditos Mientras tan-Decía Le Salia estrellitas en los ojos-nee, Kiba, ¿Has traido la cámara de fotos y la cámara de vídeo?

-Decia MIENTRAS SE rascaba la Obviamente Naruto, además, no me la podia olvidar precisamente hoy .- Cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó el rubio con interés.

-Porqué Hoy ha venido una nueva gimnasta una competir aquí, en Tokio. Y ha Dado que la casualidad va ha hacer su exhibición en este pabellón.

-Genial! Si! - Rubio Chillaba el-Ne, teme, ¿Qué numero tiene tu novia?

- El 13 - Suspiró cansinamente, ¿Por qué no le Daban los primeros números de la lista de su número y se largaba ya? Espero que Después de la espera, como es la SEPA recompensarme DEBIDO-HMP.

-Chicos, ya empieza! - Chillaba Lee

-Kiba, todo prepara! Hoy vamos a disfrutar como nunca! - Decía el rubio de nuevo, ¿Es que no podia callar ni un segundo? TKS.

En el pabellón, se Encendio una pantalla gigante donde aparecia el presentador, donde explicaba en qué consistían los números, etc Desde esa pantalla se Podrían ver los números de todas las gimnastas en grande, alejada Así no habría problema para la gente que Estuviera de Las primeras filas.

Salió la primera gimnasta para hacer su número, Y así sucesivamente hasta el número trece, donde Ino Apareció con ese porte tan elegante que siempre tenia.

-Esa es mi chica-soltó el pelinegro.

La rubia Llevaba puesto un maillot azul celeste de brillantes lentejuelas y lilas y como complemento Llevaba una cinta de gimnasia rítmica en su mano derecha de color lila.

La joven Empiezo a hacer su número, elevando la pierna hasta la altura de la cabeza y haciendo unos giros cuentos junto con su cinta. El número de Ino Fue un éxito, esplendido, y tal como Sasuke había visto.

De nuevo habló el presentador.

-Y como gimnasta última, Tenemos a Haruno Sakura, una nueva gimnasta que vino hace dos semanas en Tokio, Démosle un fuerte aplauso.

La chica salió lentamente a la luz, y todas las cámaras se posaron en ella. Por la pantalla gigante Apareció su rostro. El peli negro se quedo sin palabras y completamente seco.

Era el rostro más bonito que había visto en toda su vida (y había visto muchísimos de mujer, chicas y jóvenes).

Era su rostro ovalado. Empezando por la mandíbula, era más bien estrecha, sus pómulos eran redonditos y sonrosados y su frente era de estatura un poco más grande de lo normal, pero eso poco importaba, no se notaba. Sus labios carnosos eran redondos y, era su nariz respingona y un poquito de mida normal, quizás un poco más pequeña de lo normal, sus ojos eran muy grandes de un color jade deslumbraba Que a Cualquier persona, Aun y más resaltaban con sus espesas pestañas Negras. Su cabello lo Llevaba recogido en un moño, y mechones sueltos Tenía una cada lado de su rostro, de color rosa ¿Exótico, ¿verdad? Pero le Quedaba bien esa Combinación de colores a ella, solamente a ella. Su cara era digna de una diosa, tan hermosa era, era perfecta.

La cámara Fue bajando lentamente a todo su cuerpo. ¡Oh Dios, si antes se había quedado seco, ahora Estaba deshidratado completamente. Normalmente las gimnastas Están muy musculadas y no mucho pecho Suelen tener (cosa que Ino SI TENIA, era un caso especial), pero es que, esa pelirosa, sobre la era natural. Era de estatura de los medios de comunicación, más baja que Ino, claramente. Tenía unas piernas largas para su estatura, lisas y torneadas, su cintura era pequeña y sus caderas anchas, cinta y pechos muy generosos. Llevaba puesto un maillot rosa fucsia y, y como complemento Llevaba el aro de rítmica. Aparentemente, no pasaba de los 17 años.

La pelirosa Empiezo a hacer su número. Elevó su pie y lanzo el aro muy arriba, para luego hacer unas cuantas piruetas y antes de que el aro tocara el suelo, con gracia cogerlo.

Sasuke miró hacia su costado derecho donde residían sus amigos, y kami, se había formado un charco de babas por parte De Estos!

-Es hermosa! - Decia Kiba Mientras acercaba lo máximo que podia su videocamara a la pelirosa

-Y que lo digas-Apoyo Lee y Sai que hasta ahora lo único que hacian era ella por babera.

-Es una diosa, gracias por mostrarme Kami esta belleza! Jesús! Pero ¿Como puede retorcerse tantisimo!? - Argumento El Rubio al ver que la pelirosa Tenía una descomunal Flexibilidad, más que la de Ino .- Si supiera que le haría yo con esa Flexibilidad ...

Y esos comentarios empezaron con todos sus amigos. Sí, eran pervertidos, pero ¿qué quieren que Haga? Son hombres, y asi son todos.

_Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Sasuke..._

_También pensaba lo mismo._

* * *

**Fin del primer capitulo! Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Critiquen! Hasta la póxima! bye bye!**


End file.
